The present invention relates to a braking fluid pressure fault alarm device for a vehicular dual brake system, which is used to provide an alarm signal to a vehicular driver when leakage takes place in the braking fluid pressure due to damage in the dual brake system, and more particularly, to an electric switch for use in the fault alarm device.